A digital object unique identifier (DOI), as an identifier of a digitalized object, is equivalent to an identity card of a person, and is unique for an identified digital object. Such a feature ensures that the digitalized object is accurately extracted in a network environment, effectively avoiding repetition. A DOI of a digitalized object does not change once being generated, and does not change with attributes such as an owner of the copyright and a storage address of the digitalized object identified by the DOI.
In actual applications, barcodes or two-dimensional codes widely used by people are DOIs. For example, as shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, the image shown in FIG. 1a is a barcode, and the image shown in FIG. 1b is a two-dimensional code. Sometimes, an image in which a barcode or a two-dimensional code is located does not only include the barcode or the two-dimensional code, but also includes other patterns, for example, as shown in FIG. 1c and FIG. 1d. 
When a user performs code scanning by using code scanning software, the code scanning software saves an image within a code scanning frame (which is referred to as a code scanning image hereafter) locally, then binarizes the code scanning image, performs corresponding processing after binarization, and finally recognizes the barcode or the two-dimensional code. When a user scans the barcode or the two-dimensional code shown in FIG. 1c or FIG. 1d by using the code scanning software, due to a relatively long distance or other reasons, an image within the code scanning frame may include not only the barcode or the two-dimensional code, but also a pattern other than the barcode or the two-dimensional code. Therefore, when binarizing the code scanning image, the code scanning software needs to binarize the region of the barcode or the two-dimensional code, as well as the region of a non-barcode or a non-two-dimensional code. This consumes a relatively longer processing time and a relatively larger quantity of processing resources, compared with merely processing the region of the barcode or the two-dimensional code.